


Ho ho-hoooly Christmas!

by aeshnamixta



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: święta w wieży Avengersów, Loki, który chce być miły i asgardzki alkohol wchłaniany przez osmozę, co może pójść nie tak?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Ho ho-hoooly Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam. Obejrzałam dziś najbardziej depresyjny film świata, "Skóra Wilka" (Netflixie, nienawidzę cię) i podziałał na mnie w zadziwiający sposób. Otóż po raz drugi w życiu napisałam totalną crack parodię. Musiałam chyba odreagować.
> 
> Enjoy, if you can :D

\- To jest – powiedział Tony to, co i on sam w tej chwili myślał – najbardziej niedorzeczny pomysł, o jakim w życiu słyszałem – dokończył i Steve był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny, bo Tony, cóż, to był Tony i mówił, co chciał, a jemu po prostu nie wypadało.  
Thor wyglądał jak wtedy, kiedy Clint beztrosko wyjawił mu, że Dubmledore nie żyje, a Titanic był historią opartą na faktach i statek naprawdę zatonął.  
\- Myślałem – westchnął i zwiesił głowę – że to dobry pomysł.  
Przyprowadzić Lokiego na kameralne, bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie w wieży Avengersów. Myślał, że to dobry pomysł. Oczywiście.  
\- Mówiłem ci – mruknął Loki. Wyglądał na zirytowanego, czyli jak zwykle. - Że nie będą mnie tu chcieli.  
\- No wiesz, to już jest jakieś przenoszenie winy, że my cię tu nie chcemy. Jakbyś zapomniał, to nie my próbowaliśmy ostatnio wyprać mózg tobie i za twoją pomocą wykończyć cały świat. - Tony znów nie wytrzymał, ale przynajmniej opuścił już uzbrojoną w rękawicę z repulsorem dłoń; obserwująca całą scenę z boku Natasza pomyślała z zazdrością, że gdyby to po obu jej stronach majaczyły wiernie potężne jak greckie rzeźby sylwetki dwóch superżołnierzy, nad nią do góry nogami wisiał na suficie wciąż zamaskowany Spiderman, a za jej plecami czaił się przyjazny jak wirus ebola i przewidywalny niczym tsunami doktor Stephen Strange i wszyscy oni – z powodów, których całkowicie nie pojmowała – byliby gotowi zaatakować każdego, kto odważy się na nią krzywo spojrzeć, też by była taka odważna.  
\- Nie miałbym pretensji. - Loki uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. - Za chęć wykończenia świata.  
\- Dość. - Nick Fury położył jedną rękę na plecach Lokiego, a drugą na ramieniu Thora i pchnął lekko ich obu, subtelnym naciskiem dając im do zrozumienia, żeby w końcu przestali stać w progu. Kiedy subtelny nacisk nie zadziałał i obaj bogowie wciąż tkwili w miejscu jak wmurowani, dyrektor Tajnej Rady Czujności Antyszpiegowskiej, zwanej też Tajną Agencją Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Antyterrorystycznych, w skrócie T.A.R.C.Z.Ą, wywrócił swoim jednym zdrowym okiem, krzyknął coś w stylu „Chitauri atakują”!, a kiedy i to nie przyniosło rezultatu, odwołał się do sukcesywnie przez Thora nabywanego poczucia ludzkiej przyzwoitości i powiedział, że gospodarzowi będzie przykro, jeśli goście nie wejdą do jego domu, zaś kiedy już Thor wszedł, a Loki został wciągnięty do środka – zamknął za nimi drzwi. - Musimy opanować wszystkie dzielące nas konflikty i pokonać wewnętrzne uprzedzenia, panowie – wygłosił, po czym spojrzał wprost na Nataszę. - I agentko Romanov – dokończył niezręcznie. Odchrząknął, poluzowując zapięty pod samą szyją płaszcz. - A jaka okazja będzie ku temu lepsza, niż niezobowiązujące przyjęcie wśród przyjaciół?  
\- _Wśród przyjaciół_ \- powtórzył jak echo Clint. Patrzył na Lokiego jak na coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego, czego nie zastrzelił jeszcze tylko dlatego, bo zastanawia się, czy bardziej by nie wolał zobaczyć, jak płonie. Wciąż nie przepracował tego, jak asgardczyk trzymał go pod kontrolą za pomocą berła, zawierającego Kamień Umysłu.  
\- Twoje słowa, dyrektorze. - Tony pokiwał głową. - Przyjaciele to przyjaciele, a Loki to… Loki. Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałbym go tutaj gościć.  
\- Jest Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, kim jest Loki, nie powiedziałbym, że narodziny boskie to taka okazja do radości.  
\- Czas wybaczenia, szacunku i wzajemnej przyjaźni…  
\- Właśnie, Stark, dlaczego wyżywasz się na mnie, a nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że stoi tu Barnes? Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to chyba on zamordował ci ojca i matkę? Rozumiem, że można nie przepadać za swoim tatusiem, wierz mi, jak nikt inny, ale to już jest…  
\- Loki! - huknął Thor, wykorzystując to, że ku Lokiemu rzucili się teraz wszyscy jednocześnie, w efekcie czego zrobił się lekki tłok i nikt się tak naprawdę nie dopchał. - Miarkuj swe słowa, bracie. Powiedz Człowiekowi z Żelaza, czemu tu jesteś.  
\- Nawiasem mówiąc, nazwa ta, acz chwytliwa, jest również całkowicie błędna. Zbroja Starka wykonana jest z tytanu i złota, nie z żelaza - wtrącił Strange; Tony rzucił mu przez ramię pobłażliwy półuśmiech, a Steve wyglądał, jakby go olśniło.  
\- Faktycznie – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. - Nie powinni cię nazwać jakoś inaczej? Skąd ten Iron Man?  
\- Byłem już nazywany Złotym Chłopcem – zapewnił go Tony - w okolicach college’u, ale zawsze.  
\- Człowiek Tytaniczy. - Bucky się rozmarzył.  
\- Tytanowy – poprawił go Peter Parker, któremu ktoś chyba w końcu uświadomił, że nie jest to impreza kostiumowa, a nawet jeśli, to na jego nikt nie da się nabrać, więc zszedł w końcu z sufitu i stał teraz koło Tony’ego, przyglądając mu się z tą samą, szczenięcą admiracją co zawsze.  
\- Zamknijcie się obaj – poprosił Loki, po czym syknął, kiedy Thor zasunął mu sójkę pod żebra tak dyskretnie, że aż się zwinął. - Ale poważnie. Zaraz tu wszyscy się staną niebiescy. No co? - spytał wyniośle, kiedy otrzymał tylko puste spojrzenia. - Zdarza się, że zabiegające o atencję wyjątkowo atrakcyjnej samicy samce przybierają kuszącą, błękitną barwę.  
\- Oglądaliśmy razem Discovery Chanel – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Thor, który popatrzył na brata z tkliwą dumą. - On się tak szybko uczy o ziemskich zwyczajach. Trochę zmartwiło mnie tylko, że na przednich kończynach nie pojawiły mi się modzele godowe, kiedy starałem się o względy mojej drogiej Jane, bo to też podobno częsty objaw zaangażowania.  
\- Czy ta opowieść kończyła się opadnięciem na dno w ampleksusie? I miała może w sobie motyw składania skrzeku? - Tony pokiwał głową, kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. - Też oglądałem ten program. Dotyczył żab moczarowych.  
\- To wiele wyjaśnia, przyjacielu Stark, dzięki ci – ucieszył się Thor i Tony wyraźnie zacisnął usta, żeby się nie roześmiać. Loki nie wydawał się widzieć wiele różnic pomiędzy ludźmi i żabami.  
\- W każdym razie – powiedział i z godnością pociągnął nosem. - Miałem ostatnio wiele czasu na przemyślenie pewnych sytuacji. I dlatego chciałem przeprosić osobiście wszystkich, którzy poczuli się dotknięci moim zachowaniem. Przepraszam.  
\- _Poczuli się dotknięci._ \- Bruce podrapał się po głowie i wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem rozdarty pomiędzy poczuciem, że te przeprosiny są nic nie warte i tym, że pochodzą od Lokiego, więc to i tak pewnie najlepsze, na co w ogóle możemy liczyć.  
\- Tak – zapewnił go Loki o obu. - To czy ja mogę już iść do domu?  
\- Jak najbardziej – odezwali się jednocześnie Steve i Bucky, przy czym ton Steve’a był bliższy wyrozumiałej aprobacie, a Bucky’ego dość oczywistej groźbie, sugerującej, że jeśli nie pójdzie, to może go spotkać coś złego.  
\- Nie ma mowy – zaprzeczył z urazą Thor. - W końcu jeszcze nie ofiarowaliśmy sobie nawzajem prezentów! Przyjacielu Stark, gdzie masz choinkę? To piękna tradycja i my także pragniemy złożyć swe dary pod iglaste drzewko.  
\- Jest dużo iglastych drzewek – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Clint – na przykład w obszarze subarktycznym. Może powinniście tam jakiegoś poszukać.  
\- Nie rozumiem – zakłopotał się Thor. - Chodzi ci o to, że nie macie własnej i trzeba wam jakąś dostarczyć? To nie możemy jechać na zakupy do County Market? Przyznam wam też, przyjaciele, że nie rozumiem do końca idei bożonarodzeniowej choinki – przyznał dobrotliwie, idąc korytarzem do salonu, a że korytarz z racji szerokości swoich ramion zajmował niemalże cały, pozostali niejako z przymusu podążali przed nim. - Domyślam się, że ma to jakiś związek z rajskim drzewem z legend Adama i Ewy?  
\- Bardzo luźny i trudny do ustalenia związek. - Stephen Strange był wyraźnie pogardliwy. - Skoro z tego samego drzewa mieli także zbić krzyż z Golgoty, który powodował mękę pańską.  
\- W wielu kulturach drzewo, zwłaszcza iglaste, uważane jest za symbol życia, odradzania się i płodności – łagodnie zauważył Bruce, wycierając zaparowane okulary we flanelową koszulę. Natasza z przykrością popatrzyła na postrzępiony kołnierzyk i brak dolnego guzika, i pomyślała, że to pewnie jego najbardziej odświętna koszula. Gdyby miała serce, złamałoby je, jak o tego człowieka, łącznie z nim samym, wydawał się nikt nie dbać. - Zaś sama tradycja choinek pochodzi prawdopodobnie z Alzacji…  
\- W Rosji najpierw były podłaźniczki – odezwała się nagle, po czym nalała sobie hojnie whisky do szklanki i wypiła ją jednym łykiem. - Ale co ja się znam. My obchodzimy Boże Narodzenie siódmego stycznia. A podarunki świąteczne – dodała, dolewając sobie alkoholu – przynosi Babuszka i Dziadek Mróz ze swoją wnuczką Śnieżynką.  
\- Nie mamy ich na stanie, nie wiem, kto będzie dziś wręczał prezenty – zmartwił się Peter, sięgając z rozmachem po karafkę z whisky i zmarkotniał, kiedy Tony stanowczo zabrał mu ją i podsunął sok pomarańczowy.  
\- Kapitan Ameryka spędził siedemdziesiąt lat w lodzie – zauważył Clint. - Jak dla mnie może robić za dziadka. Tym bardziej za mroza.  
\- Żebym ja ciebie - uśmiechnął się sztucznie Steve - nie przerobił na _babuszkę_.  
\- Zatem, prezenty! - zakrzyknął gromko Thor. - Pozwolę sobie ofiarować wam mój dar jako pierwszy, przyjaciele. - Wyciągnął właściwie znikąd kilka dziwnych antałków, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały jak coś pochodzenia pozaziemskiego. - Asgardzki trunek. Jako że Kapitan wspominał ostatnio, że nie działa na niego ludzki alkohol. Pomyślałem, że to powinno załatwić sprawę. Także w przypadku Zimowego Żołnierza i pana, doktorze Banner, oczywiście.  
\- Upić Hulka? - Bruce wydawał się przerażony samym tym pomysłem, ale za chwilę się rozpogodził. - Właściwie to może mieć dobry związek z tym, nad czym ostatnio pracowałem. Starałem się wyizolować zgubne skutki z oddziaływania alkoholu, takie jak gniew, smutek i melancholia. Z pomocą Tony’ego odkryliśmy, że serwowany w formie ciekłej jest praktycznie nie do przemodelowania, zaś w formie gazowej mogłoby się to udać.  
\- I chcesz przeprowadzać na nas eksperymenty. - Bucky popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Nie wiedząc, jak zareagujemy. W święta.  
\- Kto jak kto, ale pan, sierżancie Barnes, powinien akurat pragnąć pozbyć się wszelkiej możliwej agresji. - Strange wydawał się tak zaintrygowany, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na oburzone spojrzenie Bucky’ego. - Ależ to intrygujący pomysł, doktorze Banner, panie Stark. Wręcz przełomowy, przynajmniej z punktu psychologii klinicznej w profilaktyce walki z alkoholem. Naprawdę chciałbym być świadkiem takiego eksperymentu. W razie gdyby coś poszło niezgodnie z planem zobowiązuję się otworzyć portal i przenieść kogoś do jednej z cel T.A.R.C.Z.Y., gdyby sprawiał kłopoty.  
\- Czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko? - poinformował się Tony. - Hawkeye? Agentko Romanov?  
\- Będziemy wciągać wódkę. - Natasza pokiwała głową. - Nie musisz mówić nic więcej. Wchodzę w to.  
\- Kapitan Ameryka się upije? Jestem na pokładzie. - Clint posłał spojrzenie pełne oddania Steve’ovi, który popatrzył na niego z bolesnym wyrzutem. - Zawsze chciałem wyciągnąć z was brudne, koszarowe sekreciki z bunkrów wojennych, chłopcy – przyznał i Bucky rzucił w niego poduszką.  
\- To trzeba było zapytać – poradził mu, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - Pić i nie mieć obaw, że rzucę w kogoś nożem, jak się na chwilę zapomnę? Czemu nie.  
\- Nie jesteś taki groźny, rzucasz poduszką. - Tony zajął miejsce na sofie obok niego i Natasza miała ochotę zakryć oczy, by nie musieć oglądać teatrzyku makabry i groteski, jaki odtworzyli Steve Rogers i Stephen Strange, by usiąść po drugiej stronie Starka i jednocześnie wcale nie wyglądać, jakby im na tym zależało. Wygrał Peter Parker, który wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Tony, jak zwykle, nie widział żadnego problemu i kiedy tylko usiadł, a jeden z najgroźniejszych wyszkolonych zabójców użył swojej metalowej ręki, skonstruowanej tak, by mogła zabić człowieka, by podać mu popcorn, uśmiechnął się pogodnie. - I jak się wszyscy czują?  
\- To już działa? - zdziwił się Bucky i przez chwilę milczał, badawczo wsłuchując się w samego siebie. - Nie czuję żadnej różnicy.  
\- Dopiero pierwszy, ujmijmy to tak, kieliszek, daj temu chwilę, żołnierzu – wymruczał Tony i Bucky przysunął się trochę bliżej. Nagle zaczął się też wydawać o wiele bardziej rozkojarzony i o wiele mniej trzeźwy.  
Clint miał dla każdego po fiolce eliksiru od Franklina Richardsa, który po zażyciu miał powodować przypominające narkotyczne sny, ujawniające śniącemu jego największe pragnienie – Natasza swojego eliksiru obiecała sobie solennie nigdy nie używać, a na wszelki wypadek od razu wylać do najbliższego zlewu, po czym ofiarowała wszystkim specjalnie dla nich zaprojektowane ostrza, wzorowane na tych, którymi posługiwali się gwardziści warescy, a z których każe odzwierciedlało charakter obdarowanego - a Nick Fury miał dla wszystkich skarpetki, co było nawet urocze. Od Bruce’a każdy dostał prezent, jaki najpewniej chętnie dostałby on sam, czyli książki, za które wszyscy podziękowali gorąco, jakby się z nich naprawdę ucieszyli, Steve stworzył świąteczny, zaskakująco dobry komiks, nad którym wszyscy chichotali przez dobre pół godziny, prezenty od Tony’ego wywołały ogólne poruszenie – Natasza nie rozumiała dlaczego, osobiście bardzo doceniła spersonalizowany wibrator i nawet nie mogła się doczekać, aż go wypróbuje – zaś potem każdy, tak trochę z rozpędu i nieświadomie, popatrzył wyczekująco w stronę Lokiego. Loki się skrzywił.  
\- Nie masz dla nas prezentów? - zapytał z naganą Peter, który też dla nikogo nic nie miał, bo, jak wyjaśnił, jest biedny i się dopiero dorabia, zaś Bucky, który nikomu nic nie kupił, bo po prostu o tym nie pomyślał, wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło, że nie jest jedyny. Ku jego wyraźnemu rozczarowaniu, Loki powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Idąc za radą mojego brata – posłał Thorowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie – zdecydowałem się dać wam coś wyjątkowego.  
\- Ponieważ Święta to czas radości i wzajemnej miłości – uzupełnił Thor, który sprawiał wrażenie tak podekscytowanego, jakby to on sam wybierał tej tajemniczy prezent – co było zapewne prawdą.  
\- Taaa, coś w tym stylu. - Loki nie był przekonany, ale wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż. - Odchrząknął, prostując plecy, nim wykonał jakiś skomplikowany ruch dłonią – chyba przez ten unoszący się w powietrzu alkohol nikt nie zdążył go powstrzymać i dopiero po fakcie Spiderman efektownie rzucił w niego siecią, którą przyszpilił go na chwilę do ściany – a potem zapadła cisza.  
I wszystko się zatrzymało. 

Linie, unoszące się w powietrzu, były zwodniczo piękne. Migotliwe, połyskliwie wiły się wokół ludzkich nadgarstków, przecinając się w powietrzu, falując kolorami. Czerwone, niebieskie, zielone, żółte – Natasza patrzyła zafascynowana, jak owijają się dookoła jej palców, podążyła wzrokiem w kierunku, gdzie sięgały i napotkała spojrzenie Clinta, który uniósł brwi, patrząc na łączącą ich pomarańczową nić, a potem zobaczyła drugą linię, brązową, która biegła od niej do zdezorientowanego Bruce’a.  
\- Co to? - zapytała, bo była ciekawa i może trochę pijana, i nie podejrzewała nic złego. Nick Fury jako jedyny z nich wszystkich nie posiadał ani jednej linii, a Bruce miał tylko tę, która łączyła go z nią. Od rąk Clinta szły trzy, jedna do niej, druga w kierunku Petera Parkera i Clint wydawał się tym nieco zaniepokojony – i trzecia, która splatała go z Buckym. Ręce Thora i Lokiego wiązała mocna, srebrzystoszara wstęga, zaś największy miks kolorystyczny – i tu już musiała porządnie wysilić wzrok – biegł od i do Tony’ego. Czerwień pomiędzy nim a Buckym, niebieski od i dla Steve’a, żółty, którego bezskutecznie próbował pozbyć się Stephen Strange, fioletowy od Petera; nawet dłonie Steve’a i Bucky’ego były owinięte beżem - co to, do licha, było?  
\- Więzy admiracji – wyjaśnił Loki gładko. - Strzałki na ich końcach wskazują na wzajemność. Jeśli ich nie ma, uczucie jest jednostronne – dodał. Natasza zamrugała. Co…  
A potem wszystko stało się naraz, kiedy każdy zrozumiał i każdy zerwał się, jakby chciał uciekać w panice, upadł na miejsce, pociągnięty więzami z powrotem – i zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, kiedy zdesperowany doktor Strange rzucił jakąś tajemniczą formułkę.  
Niestety, w ciemnościach linie świeciły jeszcze wyraźniej.  
\- O kurwa – powiedział Clint. Najbardziej przerażała go chyba linia, która wesołymi strzałkami błyskała między nim a zszokowanym Peterem. Steve wyglądał jak sparaliżowany; jego błękit dla Tony’ego miał wzajemność, podobnie jak czerwień, która łączyła Tony’ego z Buckym. Nawet sam Tony po raz chyba pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, kiedy wodził wzrokiem po różnokolorowych liniach wokół swoich nadgarstków. Chwilowo nie wydawał się szczycić faktem, że w jego stronę biegło ich więcej, niż od niego.  
\- Chciałeś nas upokorzyć… - Bruce był tak zdenerwowany, że aż się jąkał. Loki rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Nie – powiedział i o dziwo brzmiał szczerze, co było jeszcze gorsze. - To miał być _miły_ prezent. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteście tak popieprzeni.  
\- My jesteśmy popieprzeni? - Peter prawie pisnął, cały czerwony na twarzy. - Ty i Thor jesteście braćmi!  
\- W Asgardzie to nie jest przeszkoda. - Thor uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Uhm, przyjaciele, wyznać muszę, że tego się nie spodziewałem. - Natasza zamknęła z przerażenia oczy, kiedy zobaczyła coś, co umknęło jej wcześniej, jasny seledyn, który biegł od niej do boga piorunów. Niektóre linie były mniej wyraźne, ale istniały.  
Były wszędzie. I było ich dużo.  
O boże, Loki miał rację, Avengersi byli naprawdę popieprzeni.

**Author's Note:**

> nie wykluczam w zasadzie ciągu dalszego, jeśli ktoś byłby ciekawy, co będzie, kiedy zacznie na nich działać i ten alkohol :D


End file.
